Dorm Chatting Room
by SooChan
Summary: [Chapter 5 UP] Terkadang mereka hanya bicara hal bodoh, anak-anak polos tidak akan memahaminya. Bangtan Chatting Room. [Vkook, Taehyung/Jungkook. YoonMin, Yoongi/Jimin. Namjin, Namjoon/Seokjin. Hoseok]
1. Chapter 1

**Hosikihopi-iamnothorse join the chat**

Momonthatmonster : woy

 **Sekilasbukanmanusia join the chat**

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : ini apaan, apaaannnnnnnnn.

Sekilasbukanmanusia : ini apaaaaaaaaaa, bsyeghqjsujwhaujaj

Sekilasbukanmanusia : jayvskqu ij bs

Sekilasbukanmanusia : kuki?

 **PrincessTralala join the chat**

 **Syuga13 join the chat**

 **Syuga13 left the chat**

Sekilasbukanmanusia : KUKI?

PrincessTralala : gabut, ini grup apaan weh?

Momonthatmonster : tambahin si anjir, yungi kaga mau masuk ke grup

PrincessTralala : lagi novi

PrincessTralala : mager

Momonthatmonster : njing kalian semua

 **JeonKook join the chat**

JeonKook : Tao?

JeonKook : *taw

JeonKook : *TAI

Sekilasbukanmanusia : ...

JeonKook : dasar taek

Sekilasbukanmanusia : ?

JeonKook : KEYBOARDNYA TAEK, HYUNG, HYUNG KAGA TAEK

JeonKook : 3

Momonthatmonster : ANJIR INI BOCAH SAMA YUNGI MANA WTF

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : Chim latihan kalik

Sekilasbukanmanusia : agus lagi fapfap

Sekilasbukanmanusia : gua lihat tadi, pintu kamarnya kaga dikunci

Sekilasbukanmanusia : tapi tadi suara desahnya kaga mirip yungi hyung

Momonthatmonster : LOL

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : desahnya dari bokep kalik

Sekilasbukanmanusia : njay, masak kaga pakek headset?

PrincessTralala : Taehyung ...

PrinceasTralala : ga boleh ngomong gitu

Sekilasbukanmanusia : anjulah hyung, kaya kgk pernah, sering pan ama namjun

Momonthatmonster : fuck, lu diem kagak

Sekilasbukanmanusia : NAMJOON AMA SEOKJIN FAPFAP BARENG

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : itu itu juga pernah kalik,

PrincessTralala : BESOK

PrincessTralala : kgk ad makan

Sekilasbukanmanusia : biarin

Sekilasbukanmanusia : FAPFAP BARENG, BERDUAAN DI DORM, FAPFAPFAPFAP

JeonKook : HYUNG KOLOR GUE LU AMBIL LAGI?

 **Jimjams join the chat**

Jimjams : lagi ngomongin apa?

Jimjams : oh...

Sekilasbukanmanusia : GUE PUNYA KOLOR SENDIRI ANJIR, SI YUNGI KALIK

 **Syuga13 join the chat**

Syuga13 : min, lu ngapain ke sini, kaga berfaedah

Syuga13 : ABSYENHUH SYHW

Syuga13 : tae-k kucing

Syuga13 : matik kau

Jimjams : Kuki, kolor lu di ambil yungi hyung

Sekilasbukanmanusia : TUH KAN

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : lu kok tau, jim?

PrincessTralala : jims, lu kok tau?

Sekilasbukanmanusia : ngapain emangnya lu ama yoongi sampek tau kolor masing-masing?

Momonthatmonster : pfft

Momonthatmonster : ketahuan

PrincessTralala : JIMIN

PrincessTralala : LU NGAPAIN AMA YUNGI?

Jimjams : (O/O)

Syuga13 : shit

JeonKook : emang mereka ngapain?

Sekilasbukanmanusia : nganu

JeonKook : nganu?

Momonthatmonster : nganu

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : nganu

PrincessTralala : MIN YOONGI, PARK JIMIN

Syuga13 : berlebihan lu pada, kaya kaga pernah

JeonKook : ...?

PrincessTralala : JIMS?

PrincessTralala : PLIS BILANG LU MASIH PERAWAN

Jimjams : ...

Jimjams : kalau mainnya sebentar bisa setengah perawan gak?

Jimjams : itukan perawan buat cewek ...

JeonKook : paan sih?

Momonthatmonster : shit, yungi hyung, kaga pro lu, main sebentar

Sekilasbukanmanusia : park chimchim

Sekilasbukanmanusia : pertanyaan lu bego banget

Syuga13 : orang bego bilang bego

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : diam weh ada anak kecil

Jimjams : sorry kook

Syuga13 : cemen lu Taek, masih belum juga ngelakuin itu ama kook?

Sekilasbukanmanusia : ELAH, LU YANG LAMBAT, GUA UDAH KALIK

JeonKook : udah paan?

PrincessTralala : KALIAN

PrincessTralala : TAEHYUNG LU UDAH NGAPAIN?

Sekilasbukanmanusia : udah yang kemaren itu la kook, itu ...

JeonKook : hm ...

Jimjams : kookie ngerti enggak sih?

Momonthatmonster : lu udah sex sama taehyung, kook?

JeonKook : oh itu

JeonKook : udah

PrincessTralala : ...

 **PrincessTralala left the chat**

Momonthatmonster : matik lu pada

Sekilasbukanmanusia : bazeng, leader taik, kaga bertanggung jawab

Momonthatmonster : mamam tuh

 **Momonthatmonster left the chat**

 **JeonKook left the chat**

Syuga13 : Min kabur cepetan

 **Syuga13 left the chat**

 **Jimjams left the chat**

Sekilasbukanmanusia : anjeeeeerr

Sekilasbukanmanusia : pintu kamar gua diketuk

Sekilasbukanmanusa : horor weh

 **Sekilasbukanmanusia left the chat**

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : anjing lu pada

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : gua tahu gua jomblo

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : tapi ini kejammmmmmmm

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : hwuhdidnuwjqiwndudjdn

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : btw karena gua sendirian

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : gue udah rekam diam diam si yungi ama jimin pas mereka itu itu tadi, haghaghag

 **PrincessTralala join the chat**

PrincessTralala : kepencet tadi anjir

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : ...

PrincessTralala : kuda sialan

 **Syuga13 join the chat**

Syuga13 : shit, ngapain gua diundang lagi

Syuga13 : ...

Hosikihopi-iamnothorse : ...

 **Jimjams join the grup**

Jimjams : seokjin hyung udah ga marah?

PrincessTralala : ...

Syuga13 : min, lu di mana?

Jimjams : sembunyi di gudang

Syuga13 : lu ngapain cuba ngasih tau tempat sembunyi lu

Jimjams : tadi hyung yang nanya

Syuga13 : ambilin palu sekalian

PrincessTralala : gua udah kaga marah lagi chim, kaga usah sembunyi, ambilin gergaji mesin

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse left the chat**

.

.

.

Maybe, this is the END

.

.

.

.

gabut, bye!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See u!


	2. Pembajakan

**AgenMars mengundang Jimjams ke obrolan**

 **AgenMars mengundang JeonKook ke obrolan**

 **JeonKook :** mabok ni orang

 **AgenMars :** Jungkook sayang, gak boleh gitu _;*_

 **AgenMars mengundang Hosikihopi-iamnothorse ke obrolan**

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** ada apa ini, apa ini, ini di mana?

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** WOY

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** WOY

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** WOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **AgenMars :** berisik lu kuda jomblo

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** Anjing lu

 **JeonKook :** gak berfaedah amat, grup gak guna

 **AgenMars :** Kookie ku sayang kenapa kasar amat sih

 **JeonKook :** sayang dengkulmu, minggat sana

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** Err, Jungkook, lu sehat?

 **AgenMars :** Kok lu jahat banget ama mphi kook... TT-TT

 **JeonKook :** WHY ARE U SO DISGUSTING

 **AgenMars :** artinya apa itu kook

 **AgenMars :** aku juga cinta kamuh

 **JeonKook :** EW

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** mending lu bedua pm-an aja deh, ngeselin bacanya, mau pamer lu?

 **JeonKook :** kuda jomblo

 **Jimjams :** Kookie kok ngomongnya gitu, TT-TT

 **AgenMars :** iya, Kookie jahat hmmmm

 **JeonKook :** OMG WHAT THE HECK, MA BABY JIMS, JANGAN NANGIS, SIAPA YANG MASUKIN BAYI KESAYANGAN GUA KE GRUP KAGA BERFAEDAH BEGINI

 **AgenMars :** SEJAK KAPAN JIMIN JADI BAYI KESAYANGAN LU KOOK!

 **Jimjams :** SEJAK KAPAN JIMIN JADI BAYI KESAYANGAN LU KOOK! (69x)

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** KAPAN GUA BERHASIL NIKUNG YOONGI SAMA JIMIN

 **Jimjams :** hosiki hyung ...?

 **AgenMars :** sialan lu Jim, gua kira lu anak baik-baik, ternyata lu nikung gua

 **Jimjams :** Jimin gak ngapa-ngapain ... TT-TT)/

 **JeonKook :** jijik lu Taek, ngapain juga Jimin nikung lu ama jeka

 **JeonKook :** orang pacarnya udah tampan tinggi genius dan rajin menabung begini

 **Jimjams :** YOONGI HYUNG?

 **JeonKook :** yes, ma baby?

 **AgenMars :** Anjing lu Yoon, lu apain hape istri masa depan gua?!

 **AgenMars :** shit, kapan lu tinggi yoon?

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** KAPAN GUA JADI ISTRI MASA DEPANNYA YOONGI

 **Jimjams :** hosiki hyung ... TT^TT)/

 **JeonKook :** jangan khawatir Jims, gua sayangnya sama elu, cintanya sama elu, gua sukanya sama bayi cimol bertangan kiyowo gua, bukan sama kuda jahanam itu

 **AgenMars :** BALIKIN PACAR GUA

 **AgenMars :** Ew, gua gak tahu lu bisa ngomong hal-hal begitu juga Yoon... ;;*

 **Jimjams :** TAEHYUNGGGGGGG, ini kookie pakek hapenya jimin ...

 **Jimjams :** hape kookie dibajak Yoongi Hyung ... ;'((

 **JeonKook :** ANJIR TERUS LU NGEBAJAK HAPE BAYI KESAYANGAN GUA?

 **Jimjams :** BALIKIN HAPE KOOKIE DULU, ATAU JIMIN GUA SANDERA NIHH

 **AgenMars :** BAGUS KOOK, SANDERA AJA, SANDERA

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** YOONGI KAPAN LU PEKA SAMA GUA

 **JeonKook :** lu bikin rambut jimin kusut sedikit aja lu ...

 **Jimjams :**...

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** MIN YOONGI NIKAHIN GUA, NIKAHIN

 **AgenMars :** lu sakitin Jungkook sedikit aja lu Yoon ...

 **JeonKook :** gua apus aplikasi piano tales di hape lu, kalau perlu gua hapus akunnya juga

 **Jimjams :** NO

 **Jimjams :** NO NO NO

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** anak-anak ...

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** ini Jimin sampai nangis ke gua, lu pada ngapain dia

 **JeonKook :** MA BABY NANGIS KENAPA, KOK LARINYA KE HOSEOK

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** Ini Seokjin

 **AgenMars :** OMG, Matik gua

 **JeonKook :** YANG MULAI SI MPHI

 **Jimjams :** YANG MULAI SI YOONGI

 **AgenMars :** YOONGI NGEBAJAK HAPE ISTRI MASA DEPAN GUA

 **JeonKook :** ISTRI MASA DEPAN LU NGEBAJAK HAPE GUA

 **Jimjams :** LU DULUAN YANG BAJAK HAPE GUA HYUNG

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** kalian semua ke ruang tamu

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** S

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** E

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** K

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** A

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** R

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** A

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** N

 **Hosikihopi-iamnothorse :** G

 _ **Obrolan telah dihapus oleh AgenMars**_

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

Awalnya grup ini dibuat oleh Taehyung untuk menjaili kencan NamJin

Tapi, yah, begitu.

.

.

.

.

Alasan Jimin menangis masih belum diketahui sampai investigasi selesai di ruang tamu

Kencan Namjin tidak terlaksana dikarenakan rapat mendadak di ruang tamu

.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok masih jomblo sampai dia menemukan cara menikung YoonMin

Jika tidak, dia akan beralih menikung Vkook

.

.

.

.

.

See u!


	3. Baper

**HobieHosiki joining the group**

 **SeokKimJin joining the group**

 **Taepluto joining the group**

HobieHosiki : Wooy, grup apaan lagi ini weh, pusing pala gue dimasukin

Taepluto : Dimasukin ena, ehe

HobieHosiki : ANJ, GUA BELUM SELESE

HobieHosiki : KENAPA GUE DIMASUKIN KE GRUP MULU, CAPE, LELAH BUTUH SANDARAN

 **Yoongs joining the group**

Yoongs : mau gue masukin hos?

Taepluto : YOONGI HYUNG SEHAT?

 **JiminGans joining the group**

 **KookieJeon Joining the group**

Nmjn : dn lu menjijikkan jim

JiminGans : baru masuk udah dihujat :'))

Yoongs : mo gue masukin jim?

JiminGans : ngucap gue :''))

JiminGans : tapi mau ih

SeokKimJin : sakit kalian semua

Taepluto : masukin Jimin ena kan yoon?

Taepluto : bohay gitu

Taepluto : ehe

KookieJeon : O aj

KookieJeon : mainnya sama yang bohay

KookieJeon : kurang bohay apa gue

Nmjn : sarap kalian semua

Yoongs : mo gue masukin Mon?

JiminGans : YOONGI HYUNG SAKIT APA?

KookieJeon : YOONGI HYUNG SAKIT APA? (2)

JiminGans : ^gak kreatif

KookieJeon : ^sok kreatif

JiminGans : salah terus ;'))

JiminGans : salahin aja jimin terus, entar kualit,

JiminGans : kuala

JiminGans : KUALAT

Yoongs : SANS JIM

KookieJeon : LU JUGA ANJ

KookieJeon : LAGIAN LU SAKIT APA HAH YOONG?

SeokKimJin : WOE

SeokKimJin : KONTROL KETIKANMU KOOK

SeokKimJin : DIA ABANG LU

KookieJeon : ABANG KOK PENDEK

Yoongs : MINTA DIBOTAKIN LU KOOK?

KookieJeon : EMANG NYAMPE TANGAN LU KE KEPALA GUE?

Taepluto : NYIMAK

Taepluto : AMBIL BENSIN

Taepluto : PANASIN, BAKAR, BAKAR, BAKAR

JiminGans : sudah ah, jangan bertengkar

JiminGans : Jungkook gak boleh gitu, gitu-gitu dia abang lu

Yoongs : ^idaman

Yoongs : beneran pengen gue masukin

JiminGans : -_- insaf hyung, makan apa hari ini?

Nmjn : makan bokep, ena tydac yang gue transfer kemaren yoon?

Yoongs : Ena

Yoongs : kurang tapi Mon, pacar lu banyak kan yang begituan, minta pacar lu sono, kasih ke gue

Yoongs : butuh referensi sebelum praktek

KookieJeon : Praktek apa hoy, ikut dong

KookieJeon : iya enggak **Taepluto**?

Taepluto : iya dong **KookieJeon**

SeokKimJin : rusak

JiminGans : ya dibenerin lah mak

SeokKimJin : lu jangan ikut-ikutan juga, Jim

JiminGans : gak boleh ikutan praktek?

JiminGans : Jim juga pengen dimasukin mak (delete)

JiminGans : iya-iya, mak

HobieHosiki : gue masih ada di sini guys

JiminGans : hai hosiki hyung

KookieJeon : hai ganteng

JiminGans : hai juga ganteng

KookieJeon : gue nyapa hoseok dasar bantet

JiminGans : lu bener terus kook ;'))

JiminGans : gue mah apa, buntelan lemak ;'))

KookieJeon : ANJ GAK SANS

KookieJeon : CANDA GUE ANYING

Taepluto : GAK USAH PAKE GAS KOOK

JiminGans : **KookieJeon** kapan sih gue bener?

JiminGans : salah mulu kan gue

Yoongs : yahhh, baper dia

KookieJeon : Canda gue cantiq, **JiminGans**

JiminGans : gue ganteng

KookieJeon : bagian mananya?

JiminGans : salah lagi ;'))

JiminGans : bukannya dibelain **Yoongs** ;'))

Taepluto : gue jodohin juga lu bedua **KookieJeon JiminGans**

Taepluto : lelah liatnya

KookieJeon : cembukur bilang

Taepluto : enggak kok, gue kuath

KookieJeon : O GT, GAK BISA CEMBURU SAMA PACARNYA

JiminGans : nyebut kook -_-

SeokKimJin : rusak

Yoongs : ^kacalu tembus pandang?

JiminGans : ^sendirinya juga butuh kaca

Yoongs : o aja

Nmjn : mau gue rusakin **SeokKimJin**?

Nmjn : kamar yoks **SeokKimJin**?

JiminGans : yawlah, kak namjun sehat?

HobieHosiki : gue cuman ampas tembakau

HobieHosiki : Lelah

HobieHosiki : butuh sandaran

HobieHosiki : disandarin juga bole

HobieHosiki : #savehoseok2k17

Taepluto : bersandar sini hos, gue juga mau disandarin

KookieJeon : Jim, sini sandaran sama gue juga **JiminGans**

JiminGans : jyjyq Kook

HobieHosiki : ^ngalay mba?

JiminGans : aku mas ;'))

SeokJinKim : ayoks, bentar ya yang, **Nmjn**

SeokJinKim : posisi gue atas ya malem ini **Nmjn**

Nmjn : uke on top bolela

HobieHosiki : CAN U GUYS GET A PC PLISEU?

HobieHosiki : SAKIT TRALALA HATI GUE LIATNYA

HobieHosiki : MANA JODOHKU

Taepluto : kamu jadi semenya jimin aja ya, **KookieJeon**

Taepluto : aku gak kuath ;')) **KookieJeon**

Yoongs : dia baper kook ...

JiminGans : yah, dia baper ...

Nmjn : tulunginlah, itu dia baper

SeokKimJin : baper tydac ya ...

HobieHosiki : butuh dinotis dia kook **KookieJeon KookieJeon KookieJeon KookieJeon KookieJeon**

HobieHosiki : aku butuh dinotis juga

Nmjn : sabar ya, jodoh gak kemana

Nmjn : jodohmu yang baca gc ini

SeokKimJin : ^GUBLUK DIPELIHARA

SeokKimJin : elu juga berarti, upil biawak

JiminGans : ih, upil biawak

KookieJeon : ENGGAK YAW, KAMU SEME AKU SELALU ;* :* **Taepluto**

KookieJeon : I AM SORRY DADDY **Taepluto**

HobieHosiki : ANJ DADDY

Nmjn : ena kan, daddy

SeokKimJin : daddy ...

Yoongs : panggil gue daddy juga lah kook

KookieJeon : ^semoga cepat sehat

JiminGans : semoga cepat sehat (2)

SeokKimJin : semoga cepat sehat (3)

Taepluto : semoga cepat sehat (4)

Nmjn : semoga cepat sehat (5)

HobieHosiki : YOONGI DADDY

JiminGans : ^senyumin aja gue mah ;'))

Taepluto : senyumin aku jim

JiminGans : kalian semua makan apa sih, kebanyakan nonton bokep jadi gini ;'((

JiminGans : lain kali nontonnya bareng-bareng ae, ;'((

Yoongs : nonton sama aku Jim, habis selesai langsung praktek ;'))

Yoongs : sini, kamar kosong

Taepluto : ^kegublukan yg tydac haqiqi

KookieJeon : ^pacar gue kurang sarap apa lagi ;'))

Taepluto : ^butuh kaca berquality

HobieHosiki : gue solo aja

SeokJinKim : solo bilang-bilang, ew

JiminGans : ke solo tydac ajak-ajak **HobieHosiki**

JiminGans : jaat ;'((

Taepluto : butuh snipper Jim?

JiminGans : butuhnya Yoongi hyung ;'((

JiminGans : EANJIR KEKIRIM

KookieJeon : yah, ketahuan lagi kangen

JiminGans : bacot lu

KookieJeon : cieee, deguen deguen

Yoongs : bacot jeka

KookieJeon : ANJ lu bedua

Yoongs : kangen? **JiminGans**

JiminGans : enggak kok ;'))

SeokKimJin : bacot Jimin ;'))

KookieJeon : bacot Jimin ;')) (2)

Nmjn : bacot Jimin ;')) (3)

Taepluto : bacot Jimin ;')) (4)

HobieHosiki : GUE NGANGENIN SIAPA?

HobieHosiki : Hoseok kuath hoseok tabah

HobieHosiki : dari dulu gak pernah bisa bersatu dengan seseorang

HobieHosiki : lelah aqutu

Nmjn : salahin anggota group kita yang ganjil

SeokKimJin : ya ketujuhnya pasti lalerlah

HobieHosiki : gue udah gak kuath lagi

Nmjn : sayang gue nih **SeokKimJin**

Taepluto : serah lu bedua **Nmjn SeokKimJin**

Taepluto : katanya pada naena **Nmjn SeokKimJin**

Taepluto : masih stay gc aja

KookieJeon : naena sambil ngetik kan mantab

KookieJeon : lagien Yoongi sama Jimin beloman jadian juga

KookieJeon : tikung bolehlah ya ... **HobieHosiki**

Yoongs : bacot jungkook

Jimingans : bacot jungkook

Nmjn : ngirimnya barengan ...

SeokKimJin : inikah yang dinamakan djodoh?

Nmjn : kamu jodohku yang **SeokKimJin**

Yoongs : ^butuh obat

Nmjn : ^butuh keberanian buat nembak jimin

JiminGans : butuh orang normal

KookieJeon : sendirinya gak normal

Taepluto : lu gak cape Jim nungguin ditembak si jutek?

JiminGans : capeknya ngejawab pertanyaan kalian doang ;'))

JiminGans : aku setia kok **Yoongs**

Yoongs : ^idaman sesungguhnya

Yoongs : kamar yoks Jim

Yoongs : kosong gini elah

Taepluto : pacar enggak, nikah enggak, ngamar iya

Taepluto : bullshit doang hish

Taepluto : kita enggak gitu kan ya Kook? **KookieJeon**

KookieJeon : kita mah ngamarnya nyata, pacarannya nyata, gak omong doang yang

Taepluto : ^panutanku ;'))

Nmjn : jodohku **SeokKimJin**

SeokKimJin : imamku **Nmjn**

KookieJeon : daddy-ku **Taepluto**

Yoongs : masa depanku **JiminGans**

JiminGans : pembayar bon kantinku **Yoongs**

HobieHosiki : gimana nih

HobieHosiki : gue mau sedih tapi gue mau ketawa

HobieHosiki : cedih berbie

HobieHosiki : cuman dianggap pembayar bon kantin, ;v

KookieJeon : ikutan mengakak ya ;'))

KookieJeon : bayarnya banyak kan **Yoongs** , Jimin makannya segalon sih

KookieJeon : makanya bukannya makin tinggi malah makin bantet

JiminGans : mulut lo jaga ya remahan rengginang

Nmjn : lu pedekatenya ama orang kaya Jimin sih, makanya ikutan bantet **Yoongs**

Yoongs : kami bedua cimit, imut, enak diusel-usel

Yoongs : kalian semua iri doang, punya badan bongsor-bongsor

SeokKimJin : menghindar lu

KookieJeon : bantet ya bantet aja

HobieHosiki : butuh kalsium ya bilang aja

Yoongs : bacot lu **hobiehosiki KookieJeon SeokKimJin**

Yoongs : yang penting kami saling memiliki **JiminGans**

JiminGans : bunuh saja aku maz ;')) **Yoongs**

HobieHosiki : gue yang bunuh elu ya Jim?

HobieHosiki : sadar kek ada jomblo

HobieHosiki : SIAPA AJA TOLONGLAH HAMBA YANG KESEPIAN DAN BUTUH BELAIAN INI

 _Read by 6_

.

.

.

.

Hoseok lelah tralala ya tuhan ...

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Tikunganmu masih kurang tajam hosikiku ... ;'))


	4. Konflique

**KimNJ change group name into Butuh Duit Qaqa**

Sasuga : group namenya ampas

TetetKim : hobinya kak yoongi ngehujat orang mulu

Sasuga : diem lu ketiak biawak

KimNJ : Nice, ketiak biawak ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

PrincessJinnie : ketiak biawak ;'))

KimNJ : jadi gini

KimNJ : uang kas kita bermasalah

KimNJ : butuh duit beneran

KimNJ : beli gas aja kita gak mampu

TetetKim : sejak kapan kita punya kas?

HosikiSayang : sejak gc ini dibuat dan sejak ibu negara nagihin duit buat ngutang panci

HosikiSayang : panci mulu sih diurusin, ;")) **PrincessJinnie**

PrincessJinnie : HEH

PrincessJinnie : mau gue jadiin sumbu kompor lu? **HosikiSayang**

KimNJ : ini 2 yang siders keluar coba

HosikiSayang : ngeri **PrincessJinnie**

TetetKim : jeka ama jimen ya

TetetKim : pacaran mulu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **KueKookis MochiJim**

KueKookis : lagi maen dota

KueKookis : nanggung

KueKookis : cie cembukur tah **TetetKim**

TetetKim : hmm

TetetKim : mau aku hukum malam ini hm?

KueKookis : siksa aku master

HosikiSayang : WOE

HosikiSayang : GET A PC PLISEU

MochiJim : dn-nya kak hoseok plis

Sasuga : **TetetKim KueKookis** musnah kalian

HosikiSayang : hay ganteng ...

Sasuga : hos

Sasuga : gue bajak ya muka lo pake traktor

HosikiSayang : apa yang enggak untukmu?

MochiJim : ckp tw, kak hos ;'))

MochiJim : gak cape apa nikung gue mulu? ;'))

MochiJim : gak cape apa ditolak mulu sama kak yoongi?

KueKookis : sadest jimin :v

KimNJ : nancep gak hos?

KimNJ : giman kabar hati lu **HosikiSayang**

PrincessJinnie : berdarah gak hos **HosikiSayang**

TetetKim : perlu dipuk-puk tydac hos **HosikiSayang**

KimNJ : berdarah lu kata dia menstruasi **PrincessJinnie**

HosikiSayang : b aja

HosikiSayang : bukannya dihibur

HosikiSayang : bobroq

HosikiSayang : kayak lu udah jadian aja ama Yoongi **MochiJim**

MochiJim : tau diri dong

MochiJim : temen apa ketombe ayam

HosikiSayang : gak temanan gue sama elu

HosikiSayang : cabe kayak lu aja songong

PrincessJinnie : WOE

PrincessJinnie : NYANTE

KimNJ : kamu juga sayang

PrincessJinnie : jangan bertengkar anak-anakku

HosikiSayang : makanya jangan nyabe mulu, **MochiJim**

TetetKim : harap jangan bertengkar

TetetKim : entar panci melayang

KueKookis : masalah rumah tangga harap selesaikan dengan pak rt

KueKookis : jimin juga jangan kebanyakan nyabe

KueKookis : berhenti telponan sama om-om ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **MochiJim**

MochiJim : lu juga kali sering mangkal sama gue kook

PrincessJinnie : udah jangan makin dipanasin ah kalian

TetetKim : O GT **KueKookis**

TetetKim : UDAH SERING MANGKAL YA KAMU

PrincessJinnie : INI YANG DIREBUTIN MALAH NONTON, KELUAR HOY **Sasuga**

KueKookis : YA KOK LU BOCORIN **MochiJim**

KimNJ : ah, bocor bocor ...

KimNJ : pakai no drop, no bocor bocor

TetetKim : JADI SEKARANG SUKANYA SAMA OM-OM YA **KueKookis**

PrincessJinnie : EANJIR, DILERAI COBA **KimNJ**

MochiJim : gue mangkalnya elit ya, bukan buat godain om-om

MochiJim : gue setia

MochiJim : enggak kayak lu, hobinya nikung orang **HosikiSayang**

PrincessJinnie : si yoongi mana sih, anjeng **Sasuga**

KueKookis : konfliknya memanas bruh

KueKookis : makin seru ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TetetKim : ^laknat emang

PrincessJinnie : laknat emang (2)

KimNJ : laknat emang (3)

KueKookis : gue gak ikut-ikut lo ya

KueKookis : tapi bener kok, kami cuman mangkal doang

TetetKim : ^mengelak

KueKookis : enggak gitu kak taehyung T^T

KueKookis : bebeb gue marah ihhh

HosikiSayang : O AJ **MochiJim**

KimNJ : nyimak

TetetKim : nyimak (2)

PrincessJinnie : DILERAI OGEB, DASAR KUTIL KUTU AIR **KimNJ**

KimNJ : ampun yang (/;-;)/

KueKookis : biar lu ga marah lagi gimanaa **TetetKim**

TetetKim : kisseu

KimNJ : sebelahan gitu masih aja ngobrol di sini **TetetKim KueKookis**

TetetKim : biar ena kan hyung

TetetKim : pamer gitu

HosikiSayang : ^laknat

PrincessJinnie : udah ya, jan bertengkar lagi anak-anakku ...

Sasuga : mengakak

Sasuga : kutil kutu **KimNJ**

MochiJim : malah mengakak

MochiJim : hm

MochiJim : ckp tw

TetetKim : hayoloh jiminnya ngambek

KueKookis : kak taehyung juga udah gak ngambek lagi kan? **TetetKim**

TetetKim : giman ya ...

TetetKim : kasih kisseu lagi dong

HosikiSayang : ^laknat pt. 2

PrincessJinnie : kerdus emang **Sasuga**

KueKookis : -_-)/ kisseu mulu

KueKookis : tapi ga papa dehh ... **TetetKim**

PrincessJinnie : **KueKookis** terlalu polos kamu nak ...

PrincessJinnie : hayoloh jimennya ngambek

TetetKim : hayoloh jimennya ngambek (2)

KimNJ : hayoloh jimennya ngambek ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (3)

TetetKim : anj, ada lenny facenya

KueKookis : hayoloh jimennya ngambek (4)

MochiJim : hayoloh jimennya ngambek (5)

TetetKim : ^tydac hqq

TetetKim : makasih kisseu-nya yang **KueKookis**

KueKookis : '3')/

KimNJ : kalu lu gak nembak-nembak Jimin, mending buat gue aja **Sasuga**

KimNJ : mayan kan, semoq ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TetetKim : ^lebih laknat

PrincessJinnie : HEH **KimNJ**

Sasuga : HEH **KimNJ**

MochiJim : udah ah, badmood gue -_-

MochiJim : jadi gimana uang kas?

KimNJ : oh ya, uang kas

KimNJ : ngedrama mulu sih lu pada **PrincessJinnie HosikiSayang MochiJim**

Sasuga : RPC JIM **MochiJim**

MochiJim : ogah ih

MochiJim : siapa ya

TetetKim : ^yang nanya

KueKookis : kak taehyung ...

Sasuga : Jim ...

MochiJim : gak kenal

PrincessJinnie : sadest

KimNJ : sadest (2)

TetetKim : sadest (3)

Sasuga : entar gue traktir siomay **MochiJim**

MochiJim : siomay doang?

MochiJim : gak guna

KimNJ : ^kebanyakan begahol ama yoongi jadi gini

PrincessJinnie : ^pengen gue pecat jadi pacar

KimNJ : langsung nikah habis itu ya yang

PrincessJinnie : najis

Sasuga : Jim ... **MochiJim**

Sasuga : nanti gue traktir ke PH

MochiJim : PH leh ugha

MochiJim : bolehlah ...

KimNJ : dinajisin T^T **PrincessJinnie**

HosikiSayang : INI UANG KAS JADINYA GIMANA?

MochiJim : gak nyante lu

HosikiSayang : b aja

TetetKim : mulai lagi -_-

KimNJ : jadi uang kas, ada yang mau ngasih usulan?

KimNJ : gak bisa masak nih gak ada gas

TetetKim : ga usah pake gas, langsung jadian aja, kebanyakan gas percuma juga

Sasuga : ^tdk hqq

Sasuga : gak marah lagi? **MochiJim**

MochiJim : enggak ;'))

PrincessJinnie : malem minggu ke kafe yuk

PrincessJinnie : numpang manggung kayaknya bisa deh

PrincessJinnie : ngasih tiga empat lagu, lumayan kan?

PrincessJinnie : lu bedua baikan ya **MochiJim HosikiSayang**

Sasuga : gue gans banget ya

Sasuga : direbutin gini ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

KueKookis : ^NAJIS ANJENG

TetetKim : NAJIS ANJENG (2)

KimNJ : NAJIS ANJENG (3)

MochiJim : NAJIS ANJENG (4)

PrincessJinnie : NAJIS ANJENG (5)

HosikiSayang : NAJIS ANJENG (6)

Sasuga : jadi gans susah ya

KimNJ : serah lu

PrincessJinnie : rusak

PrincessJinnie : bobroq

PrincessJinnie : EW

MochiJim : iyain ;')) **Sasuga**

TetetKim : gantengan gue juga

MochiJim : iyain aja lagi ;'))

KueKookis : iyain juga ;'))

TetetKim : jadi gans susah ya pt. 2

TetetKim : banyak pens

TetetKim : pens-nya kiyowo-kiyowo pula

KueKookis : iteng gak tau diri emang ;'))

TetetKim : tetep cinta kan?

KueKookis : hmm

KueKookis : kak seokjin minjem panci ya **PrincessJinnie**

PrincessJinnie : iya ambil yang paling gede ya ;'))

KueKookis : biar gue panciin muka lu **TetetKim**

MochiJim : ^galaque ;'"

TetetKim : sampun yang, kamu yang terindah ;'(( **KueKookis**

HosikiSayang : susah kan jadi gans Tet?

HosikiSayang : gue doain selamat ya ;'))

MochiJim : gue doain selamat ya ;')) (2)

PrincessJinnie : gue doain selamat ya ;')) (3)

KimNJ : gue doain selamat ya ;')) (4)

Sasuga : gue doain selamat ya ;')) (5)

TetetKim : bazeng ya lu pada ;'))

KueKookis : sini yanq ke kamar

TetetKim : kok bawa panci sih Kook? ;'((

TetetKim : pancinya ditinggal dong

KueKookis : SINI GAK!?

TetetKim : iya yanq, ;'((

 _(TetetKim offline)_

 _(KueKookis offline)_

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Kookie kebanyakan begahol sama emaknya sih ;'))

Susah emang jadi ganteng ya kak yoongi kak tetet ;'))


	5. The power of panci

**MakhlukBumi change group name into Kumpulan Cogan EA**

 **KimNJ change group name into Kumpulan Seme Haus Ranjang**

 **JinSeok change group name into Arisan Tanggal 21 Belum pada Bayar**

Sasuga : bobroq

JiminKwek : ANJIR IYA, YANG MINGGU LALU LUPA GUE BAYAR

JinSeok : gue yang nalangin kemaren jim

JekaJuki : EH IYA GUE JUGA LUPA

HopieJ : GUE JUGA BELUM BAYAR BAZENG

JinSeok : capslock kalian tolong dikontrol ya ...

JinSeok : kak heechul nyariin elu kemaren **JiminKwek**

JiminKwek : iya, kemaren udah nelpon, beha dia ketinggalan kemaren

HopieJ : anjir, kapan dia main ke asrama?

JiminKwek : urusan lo?

HopieJ : g

JekaJuki : ^masih perang ya man teman?

JinSeok : masih berantem nih?

JinSeok : omelan gue kurang kemaren? **JiminKwek HopieJ**

JiminKwek : enggak gitu mak ;'((

JiminKwek : dia duluan ;'((

HopieJ : bocah emang

HopieJ : ngadu mulu kerjaannya

JekaJuki : wih, perang lagi

JekaJuki : nonton lagi ena kan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JiminKwek : iyain ;'(( **HopieJ**

JinSeok : udah ah, tengkar mulu

JinSeok : juki suka ya manasin orang **JekaJuki**

JekaJuki : ena kan mak, seru, panas, penuh argumen dan konflik ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JiminKwek : ^butuh ditampol

JekaJuki : tampol aja kalo nyampe

HopieJ : bantet emang

JinSeok : -_- anak-anak

JiminKwek : jiminie salah apa mak?

JinSeok : salah sendiri bantet sih ;'))

JiminKwek : YAH KOK GITU MAK?

JiminKwek : gue tabah ;'))

MakhlukBumi : grup berasa milik posko arisan tetangga

MakhlukBumi : ingatlah kami bertiga masih bernapas ...

KimNJ : malah lu tegur, gue masih mau nonton ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JiminKwek : malah ditonton ;'((

JiminKwek : e taehyung jemput pacar lu dari kamar gue, ganggu tidur aja **MakhlukBumi**

JiminKwek : padahal maunya kak yoongi yang ke kamar

JinSeok : jimin ya ...

JiminKwek : maap mak ;'((

JekaJuki : kirain yang tiga udah wafat

JekaJuki : gak bangkit sih di gc

KimNJ : ya lagian pake acara ngeubah nama grup jadi arisan

KimNJ : hm

JinSeok : O KAMU NYALAHIN AKU GITU? **KimNJ**

MakhlukBumi : ^anjas ngeri

KimNJ : aku gak mau nyalahin kamu, aku maunya nidurin kamu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **JinSeok**

Sasuga : ^semoga cepet wafat

JinSeok : semoga cepet wafat (2)

JinSeok : gue potong tytyd lu kayaknya ena

JekaJuki : KOK NGERI

JekaJuki : MASA DEPAN KAK NAMJUN DIPOTONG

KimNJ : yanq ;'((

Sasuga : ngilu punya gue dengernya

JekaJuki : ngilu punya gue dengernya (2)

MakhlukBumi : ngilu punya gue dengernya (3)

JiminKwek : ngilu punya gue dengernya (6969)

JinSeok : jimin ...

JinSeok : angkanya tolong dikontrol

JiminKwek : ehe ( ͡° ͜ ͡°)

HopieJ : ngetik

HopieJ : bukan denger

HopieJ : PEA

JiminKwek : Sa bodoamad

MakhlukBumi : ^kapan baikan?

JiminKwek : apa sih tet

JekaJuki : ^yang bantet siapa sih

JiminKwek : maksud gue tetet bulu kaki unta

JiminKwek : salah mulu

JiminKwek : jadi bantet sebegininya banget

JiminKwek : gue gak bantet-bantet amat kok

KimNJ : iya tapi lupa paling bantet di sini

JinSeok : ngedumel mulu sih Jim, banyak maunya

Sasuga : heh

Sasuga : bukan salah dia juga kalau bantet

Sasuga : ngebullynya biasa ae dong

JekaJuki : UNCCHHHHH **JiminKwek Sasuga**

MakhlukBumi : gitu terus aja, jadian enggak ( ͡° ʖ ͡°) **Sasuga**

JiminKwek : kak ;')) **Sasuga**

JekaJuki : makin mesra ya

KimNJ : jadian kapan?

KimNJ : entar naenanya lambat ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

KimNJ : kasian kalo nyolo mulu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

MakhlukBumi : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JekaJuki : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

HopieJ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JinSeok : ga bole naena lagi sebelum pikiran lu bersih **KimNJ**

JekaJuki : heanjir kak seokjinnya marah ;v

JiminKwek : sepertinya ini karma ...

KimNJ : yanq ;'(

JiminKwek : betewe, lu ganggu kamar gue anjinq, menuhin kasur lu! **JekaJuki**

JekaJuki : yah, yanq kamu mah gitu, masa aku diusir

JiminKwek : ^kegublukan yang tidak hqq

JekaJuki : gue kan masih mau usel-usel elu ...

JekaJuki : makanya punya pipi jan melar-melar

JiminKwek : ANJINQ AH, TAEHYUNG BAWA PACAR LU BALIK

JinSeok : JIMIN, LANGUAGE

JiminKwek : MAK SELAMETIN PIPI GUE

JinSeok : selamatan buat pipi kamu? Pipi kamu punya anak?

JiminKwek : iya mak iya ;'))

MakhlukBumi : gus, para uke kita sedang berkumpul di kamar hm ... **Sasuga**

KimNJ : sedang apakah mereka ... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sasuga : entahlah, ... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

HopieJ : tay

HopieJ : pacaran mulu lu bedua **JiminKwek JekaJuki**

HopieJ : siapa ukenya? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JinSeok : emotnya -_-

JinSeok : menyebalkan

MakhlukBumi : Jimin dong, bohay gitu

MakhlukBumi : gue ukein sini jim ( ͡° ʖ ͡°)

MakhlukBumi : belum pernah merasakan disemein kan? **JiminKwek**

JinSeok : bobroq

Sasuga : lu dimana? **MakhlukBumi**

Sasuga : pernah kelilipan senapan kaliber 21?

JekaJuki : ^sadest

JekaJuki : lanjutkan

JekaJuki : bobroq emang jadi manusia **MakhlukBumi**

JekaJuki : gak gue kasih nganu setaon baru tau

JiminKwek : gak nganu setahun tet

JiminKwek : tobat gih ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

KimNJ : hehehe

JinSeok : ^ini manusia kenapa

KimNJ : ehe

Sasuga : ^sange ni orang

JekaJuki : aku gak bohay, ngapain nganuan lagi sama kamu **MakhlukBumi**

JinSeok : kalian semua ... qotor

JiminKwek : dibersihin mak ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JekaJuki : KELUAR WOE **MakhlukBumi**

KimNJ : apa yang keluar hayo ...

Sasuga : hemeh

Sasuga : kebanyakan makan yang biru lu jun

JiminKwek : Jun Svt

JiminKwek : gans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sasuga : ^CUKTAW

JiminKwek : canda ;'((

MakhlukBumi : GUE CANDA ELAH KOOK

MakhlukBumi : MAAFKEUN AYANQ

MakhlukBumi : MASA GAK NGANU SETAON

MakhlukBumi : ENTAR GUE KAYAK YUNGI DONG NYOLO MULU

Sasuga : ^BGST LU KENTUT FIRAUN

JiminKwek : -_-

JiminKwek : bobroq

JinSeok : HEH ANAK-ANAK LANGUAGE

Sasuga : JIMIN RPC **JiminKwek**

JiminKwek : caps lu mazzz ;'))

JiminKwek : eh kak yungi ngajakin nonton, kuy ikut?

HopieJ : KUY

JiminKwek : ^bau-bau sedang mengasah tikungan

MakhlukBumi : CANTIQ KAMU KMN? **JekaJuki**

MakhlukBumi : UKE KU YG TERSEMOQ DUNIA AKHIRAT

MakhlukBumi : KAMU DI MANA ...

JinSeok : KUY NONTON

KimNJ : yanq caps mu ...

KimNJ : kuy

KimNJ : kita pojokan yah ... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **JinSeok**

JekaJuki : KUY NONTON

JekaJuki : GUE DUDUK SEBELAH ELU YA CHIM

JiminKwek : ಠ_ಠ mau perang rumah tangga jangan bawa-bawa nama gue

JinSeok : juki cantik, kasian itu tae nangis

MakhlukBumi : YAH MAK KOK LU BILANGAN SEH

JinSeok : apus dulu tae bah air mata lu

JiminKwek : unchhh

JiminKwek : gegara gak dikasih nganu setaun

JekaJuki : gue nganu sama elu aja chim

JiminKwek : emang kelinci jahanam elu ya

Sasuga : ^(2)

KimNJ : ^(3)

Sasuga : TAY EMANG CHIM

Sasuga : gue ngajak elu doang, malah lu ajak semuanya -_-

Sasuga : siapa tau kan gue khilaf _**(delete)**_

JiminKwek : yah sorry kak yungi, kirain tadi cuman ngajak nonton ;'(((

JiminKwek : gak tau kalau hyungnya ngajak kencan ;'((

JiminKwek : gak jadi khilaf deh _**(delete)**_

MakhlukBumi : JUNGKOOK ...

JekaJuki : g knl

JiminKwek : ^ketsunderean kak yungi menyebar ke mana mana

Sasuga : emang keren gue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sasuga : kurang apa lagi?

KimNJ : kurang tinggi wkwk

MakhlukBumi : Jungkook ;'(((((

JekaJuki : pa?

KimNJ : iya nak?

JekaJuki : maksudnya 'apa' kak namjun ;'(((

JiminKwek : kebelet pengen jadi papa ya? **KimNJ**

KimNJ : tau aja lu

KimNJ : ehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

HopieJ : kapan nonton?

JiminKwek : besok kuy

JiminKwek : gak ada jadwal juga besok

KimNJ : emang biasanya jadwal lu apa?

JekaJuki : nyabe lah si Jimin kalau malem minggu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JekaJuki : yawllah gue keceplosan

JekaJuki : ;'(((

JekaJuki : maaf ya chim

JekaJuki : tanganku terpeleset saat mengetikkan kata itu tadi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JinSeok : itu lenny facenya tolong -...-

JiminKwek : babi lu **JekaJuki**

JinSeok : oh, masih sering aja ya kamu nyabe

JiminKwek : sekali doang mak, ;'((

Sasuga : cuktaw

MakhlukBumi : sayang ... **JekaJuki**

JekaJuki : manggil jimin ya? Lu salah ngetag tuh

MakhlukBumi : ;'((

JiminKwek : sekali doang kak yungi, ;'((( cuman nongkrong **Sasuga**

JekaJuki : gue gak bohay **JekaJuki**

MakhlukBumi : kamu bohay ;'))

JekaJuki : gak semoq

MakhlukBumi : semoq ;'))

JekaJuki : yaudah

JiminKwek : eh, finally, itu kelinci jejadian keluar dari kamar gue ;'))

JekaJuki : lu di mana? **MakhlukBumi**

MakhlukBumi : di kamar yanq

JekaJuki : IYA KAMAR SIAPA?

HopieJ : ^ebuset ngeri

MakhlukBumi : kamar gue kook ;'((

JekaJuki : sendiri?

MakhlukBumi : tadi kak seokjin barusan keluar

JekaJuki : IYA BERARTI SENDIRI KAN?

MakhlukBumi : sendiri yanq ;'(((

JiminKwek : ;'(((

JiminKwek : kalian mau ngapain

JiminKwek : berduaan di kamar

JekaJuki : diem lu daki plankton

JiminKwek : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

KimNJ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sasuga : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

HopieJ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JiminKwek : semua uke kalau marah begini ya

JinSeok : sepertinya begitu ...

HopieJ : kayaknya sih begitu

KimNJ : mereka sedang merenungkan jati diri mereka yoon **Sasuga**

Sasuga : hm

Sasuga : gemay ya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

KimNJ : UNCH

HopieJ : BANGCIAT

HopieJ : SI VKOOK NGANUAN WOY

HopieJ : ANJ EMANG, KAMAR GUE SEBELAHAN SAMA MEREKA

HopieJ : CUKTAW SIH YA

KimNJ : anjas, baru aja marahan udah anuan, ngeri

KimNJ : mau juga gue yanq ... **JinSeok**

JinSeok : ...

JinSeok : najis

KimNJ : dinajisin lagi ;'((

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hmph, daddy ..." –jjk, 2k17_

 _Bangciat emang –jhs, 2k17_

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
